


That's Not What I Asked

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Car Accidents, Childhood Trauma, Family Feels, Hugs, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Oliver Queen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: William gets into a car accident but he's got his family there to support him.





	That's Not What I Asked

**Author's Note:**

> [[Warnings: Car accident aftermath, minor injuries, trauma.
> 
> AN: This fic really wrestled with me. I know there's bits missing that I could have added like more Oliver and William 1 on 1 time but I started this fic in February and it was supposed to be short, so, sorry for lack of Oliver! I started this fic in February so I need it finished. I figured once it's posted I won't be able to obsess anymore about finding what else is wrong with it lmao.
> 
> Disclaimer: I drew from some of my own experiences for William's reactions, it may not match everyone and I'm not, nor do I claim to be an expert + feeling things can be a lot different than putting them into words + and not everyone experiences things the exact same way.
> 
> Prompt: For my DCTV Bingo square 'First child']]

Oliver Queen sat in his office at City Hall on a quiet Monday. He was reviewing a few things that Thea had brought him. Something felt off that day though, something he couldn't quite place. He remembered something his husband Barry had told him once, about Joe’s ‘dad senses’.

He had called William despite himself, just to check in. William had been leaving for school when he called. He decided not to call him again incase he was on the road. He had warned William about distracted driving, so he trusted him to keep his phone away.

He tried to push the feeling aside when his phone began to vibrate against his desk. A low buzzing nearly echoing off the walls of the office. He grabbed the phone and checked it. It was a series of only vaguely coherent texts from William.

 **William:** _dad please come_

 **William:** _im sorrry_

 **William:**   _I was paying attention i swear. im sorry._

 **William:** _Pleade come._

 **William:** _I'm scared_

 **William:** _I_

 **William:** _what do i do im sorry i need help_

Oliver stood quickly and tried dial William's number but there was no answer. He opened another app on his phone that brought up William's location on a map. The map lead him to an small intersection not far from Starling City North High School.

Pulling up to the scene, his heart turned to lead and plummeted into his stomach. He got out of the car quickly, making his way towards William's car.

The hood was hiked up and one half was crunched in the loose shape of the pick up that had run into it. An SCPD officer stood by the door, trying to get William's attention.

“What happened here, officer?” Oliver interrupted.

“Mr. Queen, there was a collision. I don't think anyone's hurt, but I can't get this young man to talk-- you're not in trouble, kid--” Oliver cut him off.

“Officer, that's my son … he’s had some previous trauma. Could I--?” he nodded towards the door and the officer moved aside.

Oliver knocked on the window. “Will? It's dad, look at me. Just focus on me. I need you to unlock the door. Can you do that?”

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no coherent thoughts. There was only fear--terror--consuming him. It fogged up his mind. His head, eyes and ears were stuffed with cotton. Only thing free was his heart, which threatened to burst out his chest. He didn't even register the warm blood dribbling down his face, or the metallic like taste in his mouth. It was an afterthought.  
  
Eventually he was able to process Oliver’s words. Silently, he opened the door. Strong hands caught him by the tops of his arms when he wobbled out of the vehicle, the world was blurry from his rapid breathing. All he truly registered was the pressure of his Father’s hands and how bright the sun was in his eyes.  
  
“Are you hurt?” Oliver's tone was firm, but still gentle.  
  
William's eyes, slightly unfocused, fell Oliver. “T-the car. I'm sorry dad, it’s totaled, I'm sorry.”  
  
“That's not what I asked--” Oliver squeezed his shoulders. “Look at me. Are you hurt? You're bleeding.”  
  
William shook his head and quickly sought Oliver's comfort. Trying to hide against his father as the floodgates crumbled. His thin frame trembling against Oliver's as he sobbed.  
  
“Hey, it's okay kiddo. I got you.” carefully, he cradled the back of his head. His free arm moving to hold him more securely. He hadn't seen William this terrified in years. It was a shock to say the least. “You're okay.”

“Mr. Queen, the other driver was drinking. You can go ahead and take your son to get checked out.”

“I'm still … I can't.” William breathed, he struggled to collect his thoughts, but they battled with the terror he hadn't felt in years. It was the same fear. He couldn't shake it.

Oliver was angry, but he had to focus on William. Gently, he placed a hand on the back of his head. “Hey, hey it's okay.” He spoke softly. “It's going to be okay.” Oliver's hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. “You're safe. It's over.”

With time and gentle coaxing Oliver got him into the car to take him to the hospital. They got him into the emergency room easily, it wasn't very crowded that morning. Everything around William was a blur. He felt … lost. Hyper aware of large things, but details slipped past him. He could hear Oliver talking to him about a hospital, but barely registered the words.

He remembered getting in the car, but that's it. Walking through the hospital doors happened so fast. The next thing he fully registered was the rough hospital blanket under his hands as he sat on a cot. Waiting for a doctor to come in and look him over.

Oliver sent a text to Barry. They were supposed to head out to Central City for the weekend to visit with Joe. However, William likely wouldn't be in any condition to travel.

 **Oliver:** _William was in an accident. At the ER. Apologise to Joe for the weekend for me._

Barry arrived in twenty minutes, his newest record. Scrambling to locate them. Once he had he found Oliver sitting outside the room, he joined him, taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. “Hey, I got your text. Sorry, I was caught in a round with Mark Mardon. How's William?”

“He’s got a broken nose and they're testing him for a concussion.” Oliver inhaled deeply and let it out. “He was a wreck when I got there. The crash triggered him somehow. He just-- he ran right into my arms and completely broke down. He hasn't done that in years.”

Barry gave Oliver a gentle squeeze as the doctor came out to confirm that William did indeed have a concussion on the more serious side by nothing they thought required invasive action. Oliver thanked her and went through to William.

William sat on the bed, arms crossed as he stared at the floor. “I have to go to class."

“Slow down, kiddo. The doctor says you have a concussion. You need to rest.” Oliver gently patted his arm. “Do you want Barry to sit with you while I talk to the doctor about some stuff?”

William nodded and Barry plopped down beside him. He offered a hand to William who took it easily. Sometimes William still held their hands, to keep himself grounded. Though it wasn't something he did often. “Your dad said you were pretty upset. We're not mad at you, I promise. We’re just grateful that you're gonna be alright.”

William sat in silence for the first few seconds. “Can I tell you something?” he finally asked.

Barry turned slightly to face him more. “Of course.”

  
“When I crashed, at first I was just scared … but then I wasn’t scared of the crash.” He pulled his knees into his chest and tapped his thumbs together.  
  
“What were you afraid of?” Barry’s eyebrows knitted together and he carefully put one arm around William. “You can talk to me, it's okay.”  
  
“I was afraid of … Adrian Chase, I could smell him and the ocean again. Like I was there.” William mumbled low, not looking at Barry. “I know it's dumb-- but I _felt_ it. I felt him there. I felt the boat. It's stupid." he insisted quickly when he didn’t receive an immediate response. “Because I know he's dead. I just--I felt it? I haven't felt it in a long time, and now it just completely overpowered me. I was so scared of him and it was almost like-- I forgot I wasn't on that boat again? While kind of knowing I wasn't there.” he was rambling at this point, but Barry let him speak.  
  
Barry rubbed William's arm gently. “I think the crash might have triggered some of the things we've been working on. Its okay.” his voice was gentle. “It’s not dumb, and you can always tell us if you get scared like that.”  
  
“It's usually only that bad when I'm asleep, and I've been fine. I haven't had nightmares in a couple years.” He wiped his eyes. “What's wrong with me?”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong with you, you just had a bad moment. We all get those sometimes.” he leaned his head gently against William's when he felt it on his shoulder. “Its okay. Please don't feel embarrassed about it. I still have nightmares about Zoom,” he took a deep breath. “Sometimes your dad has to talk me down when I wake up in the middle of the night. It's not your fault. It's just something that happens sometimes.”

“What kind of nightmares?”

His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Sometimes when I wake up it takes me a minute to realise I'm not _there_. Is that what you felt like too?”

“That's kinda what today was like.”

“We'll work on it together, okay? We can talk to your dad about it on the way home.” he squeezed William’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.”

William nodded and soon Oliver came back inside. “Doctor says that you can come home with us, but we have to watch you for the next few days.”

“I need to call Cisco and Singh.” Barry stood and headed into the hallway to make some calls.

When they arrived home, William wanted to lie down so they let him. “The doctor says you need to take it easy for a while. No video games, try to stay off your phone for a bit.”

“Okay.” He nodded and sat down on his bed, dropping his face into his hands.

“Dizzy again?” Barry asked.

William shook his head. “I'm just tired.”

“Well, if you want to sleep, you can. I'll just have to wake you every half hour or so.” Barry gently rubbed his arm, giving him a small sympathetic smile.

William slowly laid down and wrapped his arms around his pillow. Barry stood as William closed his eyes. “Can someone sit with me until I fall asleep?” He mumbled into the pillow.

"Of course. Do you want your dad?"

"You're my dad too."

Barry sat himself on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on William's back. “Alright,” he said softly and gently moved his hand back and forth. When he was sure William was asleep, he stood and moved into the front room to see Oliver. “He went to sleep, I'm going to wake him up in a half hour.”

Oliver stuffed his hands into his pockets. Oliver was the master of deflection. “You don't have to stay if you're needed back in Central, I can handle things here.”

“My boys need me.” He stepped forward and gently cupped Oliver's face in his hands. “Central City can survive a little while with Wally and Cisco behind the wheel.” Barry saw through Oliver almost every time.

Oliver closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I knew something was wrong. I _felt_ it. Like the story you told me about Joe.” he held Barry’s hands to his face. Barry could tell that that he was repressing his worry.

Barry decided he should keep them moving forward. “Do you want to call Thea, or should I?”

“I'll call her.” Oliver kissed Barry on the cheek before taking out his phone.

He dialed the number and waited for Thea to pick up.

“Hello, you've reached Thea Queen--” Thea began before Oliver spoke.

“It's me. I needed to make sure you answered. I'm not going to be coming back in today. Or tomorrow most likely. William is okay but he got hit when he was driving to school this morning.”

“Oh my gosh. Your first crash is always the worst. He's really okay?”

“He’s going to be fine. He's got a concussion but he's at home with us.”

* * *

When the half hour was up, Oliver went through to wake William. He managed to get himself up without too much of a struggle. Well, no more of a struggle than any other sleeping adolescent.

“Are you hungry?” Oliver asked. “Or do you want to go back to sleep? I can make you an omelet.”

William forced himself into a seated position. “Yeah, I'm kind of hungry.”

Oliver made enough omelets for the _three_ of them. Which, of course, meant Barry helping out. They were mostly quiet as they ate though, William wasn't really up for talking. His parents respected that.

“We haven't had a meal together in a while.” William spoke while Oliver was cleaning up the dishes and the now cooled frying pan. “I’ve missed that.”

“How long has it been?” Oliver paused for a moment. He wasn't quite sure of the answer. “You and I had dinner together last night.”

“While Barry was stopping dealing with Cupid in Central City.” William pointed out, he sighed, and pushed a piece of his omelet around before eating it.

“Oh.” Oliver moved to dry the plates, but he blinked and they were gone.

“It has been a while since it was all three of us, I'm sorry.” Barry replied as he wiped off his hands without the aid of the Speed Force, unlike his previous action.

“I've gotten used to it. I'm sorry about the car.”

“I don't care about the car, Will.” Oliver’s tone was firm. He crossed his arms. “Okay? You shouldn't either. It's just a car. You could have died.”

William nodded once and stood silently. He winced. He had moved too fast. Oliver grabbed his arm, concerned he may fall over. “Do you want to go back to bed for a little bit?”

William nodded weakly and

“Alright, we’ll wake you up in half an hour.” Oliver nodded once.

When William was gone, Barry crossed the kitchen and stood by Oliver. “He's hung up on that car.” he sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Well, we’re here for him and that's all we can do right now. If he’s feeling up for it I'll get us some Coast City pizza for dinner.” Barry offered casually.

“He's hung up on that damn car when he could have died, Barry.” Oliver took deep breath, staring straight ahead. Stoic as always.

Barry could sense his distress though, the smallest tone in his words. “Hey, he's still a bit shaken up. Your first car accident is scary. When Iris and I crashed Joe’s car I was a wreck for days.”

“I'm worried.” He admitted. It was always scary for Oliver when William was confronted with this that he couldn't fight head on.

“I know,” Barry wrapped an arm around his waist. “but it's going to be alright. The doctor says William just needs to rest, and I'll be here until he’s a hundred percent again.”

“That's not your responsibility.”

“William is my step-son. I am absolutely responsible for him.” Barry frowned deeply. “If you and William need me, I'm going to be here. I thought you would have known that by now.”

“I just--”

“Oliver, we’re a unit.” Barry gave him a gentle squeeze. “I knew what I was getting into when we got married.”

“So, you expected an illegitimate child to pop up out of nowhere?” Oliver’s tone was flat, but Barry had mastered over the years how to tell when Oliver was joking.

“I took a vow, Oliver. I don't care if a dozen kids come out of the woodwork. I love you and I love William. We will figure it out.” He sighed. “We're a family. If you need something, I'm going to be here.”

Oliver turned to face him and pulled Barry into a quick kiss. “We've dealt with a lot over the years, haven't we?”

“And somehow we’ve kept it all together. Not sure how though. You're so stubborn.”

“ _I'_ _m_ stubborn?” Oliver laughed, his thumbs gently tracing Barry’s cheekbones.

Barry shot him a smirk that somehow overtook his entire face. Oliver could practically hear an attitude filled ‘Ollie’. He closed his eyes. “Look at you deflecting again. I was here when William was ten and you both had that nasty virus. I'll be here through this.” he gave Oliver's hand a good squeeze.

“Again, I'm stubborn?” he frowned.

“Maybe I'm a little stubborn too.” He shrugged. “but that's not a bad thing. Are you tired?”

“I should stay alert in case William needs something.” he deflected the question.

“That's not what I asked, are you tired?”

“A little bit.”

Barry gently pushed Oliver towards the sofa. “Go sit down, I've got a timer set for William.” They made their way towards the sofa, and Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to stay complacent without Barry.

Oliver came to sit with an arm wrapped around Barry. A hand on top of one of his, thumb carefully tracing Barry’s ring back and forth. Which Barry could recognise was Oliver trying to ground himself, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

In response, Barry brought their hands to his lips, kissing Oliver's hand gently. “William will be okay, and Laurel will help with with the legalities. I promise.”

He squeezed Barry’s hand. “This just isn't the usual danger I prepare for."

“I know, I'm worried too.” Barry placed a hand on his leg, tension radiating off Oliver's body.

* * *

At four am the alarm went off again. One more hour of sleep. Barry turned over and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Oliver's neck. “I'll get him.” he stood from the bed and yanked on a pair of shorts, heading into William's room.

He sat down on the bed and gently shook his shoulder. “Will? You gotta get up, slugger.”

William curled against his pillow more. He only resisted for a few seconds before waking. Barry ensured everything was fine before letting the teenager lay back down.

A hand came out and gently stroked William's hair back. “I'm know this is exhausting. It'll be over soon.” He stood and left the room before returning to Oliver.

He returned to his bedroom to find Oliver sitting up on the bed, he held his head in his hands. “Still awake?” Barry asked gently when he could see how tired he was.

Oliver sat up straighter but didn't respond, Barry slid into place beside him. Barry was used to silence from Oliver, so it didn't deter him from gently pressing his hand against his cheek. “Oliver,” he said gently. “How about you lay down with me? We have another hour until we need to take William again.”

“I can't.”

“Oliver--”

“You can go to Central tomorrow if you'd like.” Oliver wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes. That was something else Barry had given him. Peace. Oliver felt like he could relax, and still feel secure. "I can really handle things here."

The edges of Barry’s mouth tugged down in a frown. “I'm not going anywhere until William is feeling better.” he pressed their foreheads together. “Now, it's late and we’re tired.” Barry laid down and Oliver moved onto Barry's chest.

"Am I heavy?"

"No." Barry's fingers gently combed through Oliver's short hair, leaving a comforting sensation.

"Good. You're a good dad, you know."

"So are you."

* * *

The following afternoon, Thea came over with music and junk food. Iris and the rest of team Flash called in that day to check in. Caitlin even offering to come down and check in. Oliver and Barry did their best to assure everyone that things were okay.

At some point in the afternoon, William fell asleep on Barry's shoulder. He wrapped one arm around him, gently rubbing his arm. Barry had set an alarm so they would know when to wake him. While Barry sat with his son, Oliver started to clean up the kitchen and went to change William’s sheets.

"How are my boys?" Oliver came through and sat beside them, pressing a kiss to his sleeping son's head.

"William is fine he still has about twenty more minutes to sleep." He explained.

"Are you hungry? You ve been running around a lot the last few days."

"I've got William."

"That's not what I asked," Oliver chucked softly.

Barry's stomach growled and Oliver kissed Barry on the cheek. "I'll make you some eggs."

"I could do it," Thea offered.

"I got it." Oliver headed towards the kitchen.

Oliver returned and sat on the sofa, "Give me William and go eat."

Barry used the Speed Force to set William against Oliver without waking him. He then stood and went to eat.

"It's kinda like having a newborn, huh?"

"I guess so," Oliver rubbed William's arm gently. "I think I'm doing pretty well for a first kid, what do you think?"

Thea smiled. "I think you and Barry make a great dad team."

* * *

The following night, after returning from checking on William, Barry laid on Oliver's chest. His thumb gently swiping against his collarbone. "When is William's follow up?"

"Friday. But if he feels worse tomorrow I'm just going to take him in. Why? Does he seem to be struggling?"

"Good plan, Good plan. He just had another night terror, he didn't want to be touched this time so I let him be. I think we should het him in with his therapist again when he's feeling a little better."

Oliver's hand found its way into Barry's hair, gently pushing it back. "I'lll call after the follow up."

"Sounds Good. I just want him to be finished with this. He's always tired."

"Yeah." Oliver paused and was quiet for a bit. "You know, I was talking to Thea and she said with all these wake ups it's like having a newborn" a laugh escaped his lips.

"Things are a bit out of order, huh? Ten when we got him, baby up at all hours of the night at sixteen. Oh well, they say first kid is always a bit weird." he joked against the hollow of Oliver's throat.

"Shush."

Soon the timer went off again and Oliver went through to wake William. "Will," Oliver shook his shoulder.

"I'm tired." William complained, sitting up and leaning his head on Oliver.

"I know," Oliver kissed the top of his head. "Soon you'll be able to go back to your regular sleep schedule."

William sighed and laid back down. "Is Barry going back to Central City?"

"No, he's here full-time until you're feeling better."

William nodded and Oliver let him go back to sleep. He stayed with him for a while, just watching his chest slowly rise and fall with even breaths. One of his hands rested on William's shoulder.

He set the timer on his phone again before heading back to the room and trying to get some sleep. Once again, Barry and Oliver took turns taking care of William. It was a long night, and all three of them were tired by the morning.

Barry and Oliver made breakfast, after a light argument about who would do it. They were both eager. Barry set an overflowing bowl of bear claws on the table as Oliver finished a second stack of pancakes. With a speedster and a teenager in the house they went through a lot of food like it was water.

When everything was set up Oliver went through to wake William to eat.

Halfway through breakfast, Barry's phone dinged and a red notification covered his screen. "Meta in central city, a nasty one." He bit his lip, glancing at William before adding. "They have Jesse and Frost though."

"You should go.”

Barry looked at William. “You sure?”

William nodded. “I'll probably be the same when you get back.”

“Okay. I'll be back in an hour, two tops. Do you want me to bring you back some food? I can order from that Greek place on 83rd that you like.”

William shook his head. “I'm fine.”

Barry kissed the top of his head with aid of the speedforce and headed out. With Barry gone, Oliver and William went about their day. Oliver making sure Willam was taking it easy and eating enough. When Barry finally returned he set a Flash bobblehead on the island. “Apparently they just released these. Funny, huh?” he laughed a flicked the head.

When William was feeling better Barry hung around a few more days. Catching up with William now that he was feeling better and he had time. He knew having two superhero parents was hard for the boy. Hell, it was hard for Barry to leave William alone so often. He wanted to help people though. He wanted his city to be safe, and that meant he had to be out there.

* * *

Barry had to leave Starling in the morning to touch base with Team Flash. It was inevitable he spent the last week Star City full time (for the most part). He needed to spend some time in his city and sort things out. He still had a about thirty minutes before he had to wake up William. He’d been allowed to sleep in longer intervals now that he was doing better. He went to sit on the sofa.

He turned on the TV, he’d already gotten enough sleep for the night. He started one of the sped up movies Cisco had provided for him. It was some cheesy hallmark movie that Cisco had found while flipping through the channels and insisted the lead looked like Caitlin. He laughed softly, as she did indeed remind him of Caitlin.

He only made it through about ten super speed movies when he heard the the soft thud of pillows and blanket. He jerked his head towards Williams room and could see the teen sitting up on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

A sight he hadn't seen in years. He moved to the doorway. "Will? You alright?"

William nodded, taking deep breaths like he'd been taught to. He closed his eyes tightly and Barry came to sit beside him. "Do you need anything?"

"Just stay please." William gripped his wrist, almost too tightly.

"I'm right here, Will." Barry held his free hand over Williams. His thumb swiped over his hand in a comforting gesture. "You're safe. I promise."

"I know." his breathing was still laboured, but it was calming. So Barry gave his hand a squeeze and waited. "It's stupid and it's not real but I feel it."

"I know. It's okay if you feel scared like you did before. What happened to you was hard for you to process, so tour brain pushed it back. Your brain might push the crash back too, so be sure that you talk to us if something not right." Barry tried to assure home, but there was really only so much he could do.

"I miss you."

Barry kissed his forehead. "I miss you too, busdy. But have to go back today, and deal with some things. But if you can be without me for two days, I will be able to come back and spend another week with you and your dad." He rubbed his son's back gently. "I'm sorry to give you an ultimatum but sometimes things are bigger than me."

"I want to go to Central City with you."

"We can talk to your dad about that." Barry kissed his forehead very softly and William leaned into him. the room was silent for a while until Oliver woke to an empty bed.

He knew Barry got up early but he usually came back to bed to 'wake up' with him. He made his way into the living room and saw Barry cradling William against his chest. "Good morning. Everyone okay?"

William wiped the mostly dried years from his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, dad."

"Good," Oliver pulled William into a hug before sending him towards the bathroom to shower so he and Barry could make breakfast.

Barry looked at Oliver, thinking of how proud he was of him. How he had raised William, the kind of husband he was. The kind of father. He moved across the room and gave him a quick kiss. No, he didn't expect his first kid to be a stepson from his husband's past. Nor did he expect to be in a partially long distance marriage but he wouldn't trade his family for anything. He had his boys and he could not be happier with that fact.


End file.
